


An Indulgence

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lasswell needs a ride, but...





	An Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 11/Only a few more indulgences

Well, that was pretty much it for the back of Noel's Magitek Armor. Between all of their supplies, Rain's growing gil snapper, and a newly-added napping prince, there was little room for anything else. Lasswell supposed he could just admit he'd gotten a nastier bump in the last battle than he'd realized and that he wasn't sure he could just walk it off. Not all the way to where they planned to camp.

"Need a ride?" Noel questioned as he strode up beside Lasswell and then looked at his cargo, at Lasswell, and back again.

"I'm okay. Besides, you don't have room."

He didn't miss Noel's sigh as Noel climbed up to the controls.

"I don't really need a ride anyway," Lasswell added. Maybe if he said it enough... And he could go find Fina. "It would have just been... an indulgence."

"A few little indulgences won't hurt," Noel said with a headshake and a warm chuckle as he offered a hand down to Lasswell. "You'll have to sit close though."

Lasswell bit his lip and nodded. It didn't seem like Noel was teasing him, at least. So he just needed to...

Relax, settle in, and try getting close.


End file.
